No Goodbyes for Senior Year
by MeantforMore
Summary: It's the little moments that make up your entire high school experience. For Bella, high school is over, but when Edward comes, will she want to leave after all? Senior year turns into the ultimate goodbye especially when you lose some along the way.
1. Chapter 1

"Goodbye may seem forever. Farewell is like the end, but in my heart is the memory and there you will always be." -Walt Disney Company

I can't believe it, the day I had been looking forward to for the longest is finally here. The terrifying part is I don't want it to be. This day means goodbye, and goodbye means having to part from something.

The word itself is used in casual conversation as if people cannot comprehend the actual meaning of their words.

I can hear my heels reverberate on the tile floor of the silent school hallways. It is strange how much I miss the hustle and bustle of students rushing to class, gossiping with their friends, and just living out their high school days. The saying "you don't know what you have until it's gone," might have some truth to it as memories of the past four years catch up to me. My memories of racing down the halls, walking to class, or even briefly stopping at my locker to exchange books play in front of my eyes like a movie. I can't stop the flashes nor do I want to because they help if only a little.

Once upon a time ago, I convinced myself that this is what I had been desperately seeking since middle school. I wasn't so sure now with the prospect of walking looming in front of me.

The original coining of the word goodbye came from the phrase God Be with Ye. Somehow goodbye seems like the harder word to say, maybe that is my opinion. Saying goodbye now seems somewhat final as if we all know that this is the final hurrah.

The past four years have actually been the best of my life even if I didn't think so at the time. Now though, I couldn't help but feel like I was the small, insecure freshman walking through the doors for the first time, trying to figure out where I belonged.

Now I am leaving one of the places that has sculpted me into the person I am today. I am leaving behind friends that I have known for what seems like a lifetime. I have survived boyfriends, drama, and school work in between all of that.

There is one last goodbye I have, and it's the one I am looking forward to the least. He he has been there for me throughout this entire year, but I can't promise him a future right now so I am saying goodbye at least until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Isabella Marie, you get your ass down here this second." My mother yelled up the stairs, her voice a little hoarse from repeating herself all morning. "School starts in fifteen minutes, and it's a ten minute drive." I glanced over at my clock to see that she was right.

"Oh shit," I muttered, gazing at my appearance in the mirror once again. Ever since I woke up that morning, I couldn't stop staring at myself. Three years ago today I was somebody completely different. I was no longer Jake the amazing quarterback's little sister or Rosalie the student class president's, geeky little sister.

No, I was someone who had forged her own path all by herself. I was the captain of the volleyball team, first in class, and most likely to be valedictorian at graduation As long as I maintained my 4.5 GPA. It wasn't like anyone in my graduating class was that much of a threat anyways. I would say the closest to surpassing me were some of my closest friends. Tanya had a 4.1, Jessie had a 4.324, and Angie had a 4.416. My guys friends were too busy with sports besides most of them were staying in this town after graduation.

I barely recognized myself when I woke up that morning. It may seem strange to say that considering I wouldn't look any different from the night before, but I didn't see the girl I used to be reflected in the mirror. Instead I saw a girl who had grown out of her awkward stage, and trust me it was awkward. It wasn't outward appearances; it was more of my essence as a person.

My muscles were firm, and I was sporting a four pack. My hair was thicker and longer, and my natural hair color. I had tried going blonde since my sister was blonde, but it didn't really work on me the way it did on her. My face had thinned out after I had lost all of my baby fat. It took me a while to lose most of it, and I didn't even shed most of it until my sophomore year.

I was taller by about four inches, and was just an inch shorter from my sister's 5'8" frame. I knew I would never be taller than my brother since he towered over everyone. The guy was a freak of nature, and he easily scared off the boys who came sniffing around his little sisters, well except Emmett.

I think the biggest difference was my eyes. They hadn't changed eye colors or anything, but there was something missing. My freshman year I was innocent and full of life, lately I always felt as if I was missing something. I couldn't quite figure out what it was.

I pulled myself away from the mirror, and grabbed my backpack from off my bed. When I reached the top of the stairs, my mother was standing at the bottom with tears in her eyes. Her foot tapped on the wooden floors of the foyer, which was a tale-tell sign that she was annoyed. No one ever accused Esme Cullen of being emotionless, in fact it was the other way around. People always thought she cared a little too much.

"Yes, mom?" I huffed, already annoyed with her behavior. She gave me a reproachful glare, basically saying you better watch your tone. I rolled my eyes at her because she was pissing me off.

"Bells," her eyes turned sad, and I rushed down the stairs, carefully watching my steps in case I fell. That was one thing that had never changed about me.

"Don't be sad mom, I'm not going to be like Jake and Rose who only visit few times a year. Besides by the end of this year you'll be so sick of me, you'll want me out the door." I tried to joke, but it resulted in hearing her loud wails. I patted her back awkwardly.

When she was reduced to sniffles, I quickly bypassed her and grabbed the keys to my baby off the hook. I would leave dad to take care of her when he got home from his conference. I always did a shitty job of comforting people especially my mother.

I walked through the living room, and became somewhat saddened at the reminders of my siblings. Jake had graduated five years ago, and was playing in the NFL for the New York Giants. Rose was two years after that, and she was majoring in pre-law at Harvard.

The living room was plastered with the wonderful memories of my family, but it had been sometime since my siblings had come home. Rose chose to stay at school to take summer courses to help her graduate earlier. Jake well he was never here even when he lived here.

I noticed a few scrapbooks sitting on the coffee table, and guilt ebbed a little at me because I disregarded my mother's feelings about me being a senior. I was her last little baby to leave and it wasn't sitting well with her.

I entered the garage, and forgot all about my guilt at the sight of my baby. My parents had gotten me my 2013 Chevy Corvette Coup for my sixteenth birthday last year. It was the only car I had wanted since the first time my brother mentioned getting a car. My brother and sister knew a lot more about cars than I did, but I did know what I liked. And I loved Corvettes.

I slid into the car, and inhaled the strawberry air freshener. I started up the car, and hit the open button for the garage. As soon as I thought the car was sufficiently warmed up I backed out of the driveway. I practically sped all the way to school because I didn't need to be even more late. Last year, I had four detentions for having as many tardies as I did, and I didn't need to visit Principal Cope on the first day.

She already hated me because of my siblings. I had only reaffirmed that all offspring of the elusive Cullen family were the devil's spawn. We both knew it was a lie, and that she was angry that my father had gone for my mother back in high school instead of her.

I drove down the familiar road, and my heart ached a little as it dawned on me that this time next year I won't be here. I had been elated at the end of junior year to finally be a senior, but that soon turned to dread as everything seemed to move faster. The summer had seemed shorter than the last. Maybe, it was my trip to Europe or the fact that after this summer everything was going to change.

I sped to school, and thanked God profusely when I pulled into the parking lot with minutes to spare. I had gotten lucky that there weren't any officers on the road to clock my speed because I was going well over the limit.

I rushed inside the building that I was forced to spend the majority of my day at for the past three years. It never changed physically, but the people inside it's hallowed halls did all the time. I slid into my seat in homeroom a second before the bell rang. I sighed in relief, and my shoulders sagged because Principal Cope wouldn't be giving me detention today.

My best friend Alice Brandon had saved me a seat thank god, and she turned to me with her eyebrows raised. I mouthed to her that I would tell her later. I looked around the classroom at the same people who I had gone to school with since kindergarten. No one ever truly changed here, and I didn't really know if that was a good thing or bad thing.

The announcements came on, and we were forced to listen to Principal Cope's dulcet tones for what seemed like eternity. When her voice clicked off, I did a happy dance inside. That bitch was annoying, and by the looks on my classmates' faces I wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Ali was bouncing in her seat. She was a little too happy considering it was the first day of school, and she enjoyed her sleep.

I rolled my eyes at her behavior. "I don't know. I felt different this morning." She stared at me curiously. "I can't explain it except that I can't believe three years ago I was practically a nobody. I've changed, and next year..." I stopped because at that moment, someone entered the classroom. Everyone's attention was redirected towards him. All of the girls released dreamy sighs because he was handsome. Hell, he was like a freaking green-eyed adonis.

He had reddish brown hair, a perfect straight nose, full pink lips, and if his feet were any indication he was well endowed. I felt my panties soak as I started picturing all sorts of fantasies involving this new guy. The worst part was I didn't even know his name. It looked like senior year was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N- I've been thinking a lot about goodbyes lately. In less than five weeks I'll be graduating high school. My friends and I haven't really come to terms with the concept of goodbye. We can be in denial all we want, but everything changes after high school. Did anyone else go through an awkward stage or have older siblings who overshadowed you?**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone in the classroom stared at the stranger because it wasn't everyday you had new people in Forks especially our age. It was practically unheard of, and people flocked to the newbies.

The new guys cheeks flooded with color, and I instantly felt sorry for ogling him. If this was anywhere else but Forks new people wouldn't seem like such a big deal, but this was a small town with barely any visitors. The closest shopping area was over an hour away in Port Angeles, the nearest city.

The new guy ducked his head and walked forward to Mr. Banner's desk; he quietly spoke with the him and took the desk at the very front of the classroom. No one ever sat in the lone man's desk because Mr. Banner had the tendency to spit when he talked especially when he was enthusiastic about whatever it is he was discussing.

The silence quickly evaporated, and everyone went back to gossiping with their friends. There were several dings, and I noticed several phones out on everyone's desks.

I rolled my eyes because it was so typical of everyone here to already start gossiping about the new guy, and he hasn't even been here five minutes. I sighed as the new kid put his head on his desk. He was dressed in nice clothes with a plaid button up and dark blue bootleg jeans. He wore scuffed up black converses, and his hair was a mess.  
He didn't speak to anyone the rest of home room, and bolted for the door as soon as the bell rang. Everyone for the most part ignored his presence; I went to my first class of the day physics.

Mrs. Copeland had been teaching at Forks High for just over three years now, and she was a pretty good teacher. Rosalie was a favorite of hers during her senior year, and it made me a little apprehensive.

Most teachers based their opinions of me off of my siblings; it wasn't fair but Forks was just that kind of town. My parents had been born and raised here as well, but didn't move back until they were pregnant with my brother. People either came back home or never returned at all.

I felt bad for the new kid cause he was an outsider while the rest of us had grown up together. Our families knew each other.

When I walked into physics I received the shock of my life seeing the new kid sitting at a table in the middle of the classroom. His face was emotionless, but his eyes were rimmed red as if he had been crying. I was feeling had for referring to him as new kid so I strolled up to his table, and planted myself in the other seat.

If he was surprised he didn't show it at all; I could feel his eyes on me, but I was nervous being in such close proximity to him. He set my skin on fire, and my insides burned for him. I had never felt like this before.

I loosened my hair from behind my right ear so I could discreetly look at him. My eyes roamed over his face hungrily. He was a little less perfect close up with a scar running through his right eyebrow. He had freckles running across the bridge of his nose, and his nose was a little crooked. It appeared to have been previously broken. His hands were larger than most.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" A velvety voice questioned. I yelped a little in fright not expecting to hear him.

I flushed pink causing him to chuckle and raise his eyebrows at me. I tucked my hair behind my ear so he wouldn't be talking to a faceless stranger.

I cleared my throat as I giggled nervously. "Uh… well," I stuttered, he laughed even more. "I'm sorry that was rude. My mother would probably strangle me for my lack of tact. Apparently it doesn't run in my family, Bella Cullen." I introduced myself.

His eyes sparkled with familiarity. "I know." He murmured softly. I furrowed my brows because I was pretty sure I had never met him before. "We were best friends in kindergarten through third grade when I moved to D.C." I did a double take before my memories finally broke through, and I recognized him. He had certainly grown up a lot from the awkward little boy he used to be.

"Eddie?" I spoke without hesitation. He called me Bellarella.

He nodded, "Hey Bellarella." I choked on a sob as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. I inhaled his scent, imprinting it to my memory.

When I pulled back I wiped my tears, and smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"We moved back." He shrugged. "My sister Maria got accepted to UDub. My parents wanted to live a little closer to her so my father put in to leave his company a few months back." I noticed he didn't mention his other sister Maggie who was the sweetest little girl when I knew her.

"What about Maggie?" He turned his head away from me, and I knew something had happened.

Mrs. Copeland finally started class by giving us the syllabus. She then asked us to take out some paper and pencils to test our math skills. She gave us some basic algebra/trig problems. I remembered how to do most of them from trig, but I still had a few problems.

Edward worked easily beside me, and was the first person done. I glared at him when I finished. He didn't talk to me for the rest of class. When we finally switched he went in the opposite direction of myself. I sighed in relief that I would have a reprieve from his presence. I could tell I had already struck a chord; there was obviously more going on than Maria going to the University of Washington.

Mr. Calhoun was the new AP Literature teacher after Ms. Jones students last year barely passed the exam. She still taught AP Language, but all the twelfth graders went to him. I didn't really know how to feel about it; I had heard rumors from friends about his teaching abilities, but I decided to see for myself.

He discussed what books we would be reading and gave us our syllabuses. He told us make a list of our favorite books, poems, and plays. I knew from friends who had him in tenth grade that he made sure everything was written in MLA format. He was a stickler about it.

I scribbled down The Great Gatsby, Emma, Sonnet 116, A Midsummer Night's Dream, and a few other books. I was into classics and old poems. The only thing I had read from this century was Harry Potter.

We then went to lunch after, I saw Edward sitting outside. It was a nice day for I normally rainy town of Forks. I couldn't believe it had actually cleared up in the few hours we had been at school. I glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention before I snuck outside to join Edward.

He was sitting in the grass, staring at the woods that surrounded the school. "Hi," I mumbled as I sat beside him.

He didn't look up at all, we sat content in silence. "She died." He finally said after ten minutes of silence. I stared at him in horror. I couldn't comprehend that little Maggie Masen no longer roamed the earth.

"What?" I gasped, tears were piercing my eyes. My heart clenched in pain at the thought of the little girl who was practically my little sister being buried into the earth.

"She died of leukemia last summer. She had turned twelve when the doctors finally told us there was nothing they could. She had been sick for so long; it was right after we moved that my mother noticed how sluggish she had been. She had Myelogenous leukemia. It was chronic which is why my parents didn't notice anything at first, but when she was five she was constantly getting sick, and the bruises that covered her body seemed to get worse. She wasn't my happy little sister anymore. Her body had become thin because she never wanted to eat, and she complained often of her joints hurting or other body parts. My parents finally took her to the hospital after she got sick with a nasty fever." A lone tear escaped from his eye, and trailed down his face.

"What happened?" I found myself asking.

He wiped furiously at the lone tear. "We tried treatments first with chemo. She lost all of her hair. I remembered how hard she cried when it started falling out. We tried bone marrow transplants using the cord blood, and it worked temporarily. She went into remission for four years when it came back when she was ten. It had almost destroyed my parents' marriage; they ways put up a front for us kids, but we knew something was wrong. Maggie was back in chemo, and my parents were looking into experimental treatments. By then it was too late, she had tumors that were malignant. She had lost the sparkle that had made her well her. Maggie started talking kind of funny at the end. She told me I was going to fall in love with someone that she ready loved. We were going to have three kids, two boys and a girl who was going to be named after her. She told Maria that she would find someone too, and that she was going to get through it. She told us not to be sad because at least she got to live, but she was tired and wanted to see grandma and grandpa as well as our baby sister who had died."

I was unsure of what to say. All I managed to say was "wow."

"I know." I offered him my hand and he took it. We sat out there for the rest of lunch before he helped me up so we wouldn't be late for class. We had AP Government together, which was basically like all of the other classes we had that day.

Our teacher Mr. Dawson gave us a pre-assessment that asked some easy questions and some difficult ones if you didn't pay attention to politics. It asked what day is our Independence Day, 'easy' I thought. July 4th, 1776. There are 50 stars and 13 stripes for the original thirteen colonies. The president is Barack Obama, the governor of Washington is Jay Inslee, the senators are Patty Murray and Maria Cantwall, and my local representative is Jaime Herrera Beutler.

My parents made me know these things because they didn't want their children to be uninformed. I was actually kind of glad that they had after taking the pop quiz because I would've gotten all of them wrong.

When class was finished I was able to go home after opting out of having seven classes. Edward signed out of school with me, and I smiled at him.

He clambered inside an old Volvo probably from the 80's or 90's. He drooled enviously over my car, but I could tell he loved his car.

When I got home, I collapsed on the sofa in the family room. I ended up falling asleep only to be awoken by mother and surprisingly my father. They were making noises children should never have to hear. I ended up going upstairs and falling back asleep.

My dreams were consumed by happier times when a green eyed blonde girl chased me through the trees. Her brother and I laughed merrily when she screamed she was going to get us.

* * *

**A/N- Cancer sucks, who agrees? I've known two people who have died from cancer. Have any of you ever had friends who moved back after so many years? I'm happy because I finished all my AP testing today. Woohoo, and next week is my last week of school. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I'm finally done with my senior year. There are a lot of mixed feelings about it. It's hard to realize that I'll never see most of these people again.**

* * *

"Belllla dinner," my mother yelled up the stairs. I groaned and rolled over so my face pressed into my pillow. I pulled the sides of my pillow up to cover my ears. I wasn't in the mood to eat; I only wanted to sleep.

"Bellllaa," my mother pressed, and I finally rolled off of my bed knowing she would probably come get me if she had the chance.

My mother had been lonely as of late with my father constantly attending conventions or what not. He was less of a doctor these days and more of an inspirational speaker. He tried to be around as much as he could, but inspirational speakers were in very high demand.

I got off the floor and walked downstairs to see my parents already seated at the table. I went around the table to hug my dad and plant a nice, sloppy kiss on his cheek. He laughed as he wiped it off, and tickled my side.

I took my seat at the table, and we said grace.

"Thank you god for this food. Thank you for allowing my husband and father of my children to come back to us. Amen." We then began passing around the vegetables and pasta.

"How was school, my little lamb?" I blushed at my nickname. My dad had been calling me his little lamb since I was born.

"Dad," I whined. "You know I don't like when you call me that. It was okay, I guess. Do you remember Edward Masen?"

His forehead crinkles and his eyebrows came together. I could tell by his expression he was confused, which wasn't something you saw often on my father.

"I can't say that I do." He finally said.

Normally my father remembered all of my past friends. Of course there were those friends who chose to ignore. "Oh come on, he was a scrawny little boy with dumbo ears. He had the craziest hair in the world." I said exasperated with him. He then started chuckling and I glared at him angrily. He was having me on. "Very funny," I muttered.

"Why are you mentioning little Eddie?" He asked me with raised eyebrows.

Before I could answer my mother beat me to it. "The Masens moved back a few weeks ago. I heard about poor Maggie. Do you remember her? She followed Bella around constantly." My dad nodded. "She died a few months ago from cancer."

I played with the food on my plate at the reminder of what happened to her. My mother sniffled. She had always held a soft spot for little Maggie.

"Edward and I have home room together. I didn't remember him until he introduced himself in physics to me. I couldn't believe it was home because he has changed, like a lot. He's taller and has finally grown into those big ears of his."

"I wonder how John and Elizabeth are handling the death." I hadn't thought about that. Their lives revolved around their three children, and from what Edward told me they were extremely close to separating permanently. I couldn't picture those two not being together.

They completed one another, like my parents.

"Yeah, well anyways he's different now. Not quite the boy I remember, but the same." I took a heaping bite of broccoli to avoid more of this stimulating conversation. "Dad, Jake called and was wondering if you'd call him back. He seemed anxious when he called me last night. And Rose needs to desperately talk to with you mom." My brother and sister never went directly to our parents, but always used me as a middle man to avoid getting themselves into any sort of trouble.

When dinner was finished my parents took their perspective calls in different rooms of the house. My mother went to her craft room while my dad went into his study. My parents were always busy fixing my siblings' problems even when they were completely grown and living elsewhere.

Jake was working the field while using his Cullen charm to get the girls. He was having trouble though with one particular girl, and it always warmed my heart to see him fail at something in life. What I'm a little sister.

Rosalie was well my sister, and she and her boyfriend Emmett share an apartment together in New Haven where they attend Yale. I was actually shocked that someone who acts as stupid as Emmett could get into a school of that caliber.

I wasn't a forgotten child by any means, but sometimes my siblings took priority over me, not that I minded. I hated the attention my parents showered me with ever since Rose left.

My iPhone started ringing, but I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I answered uncertainly.

"Hi, Bella I know this seems very creepy, but it's me Edward." I let out a huge gust of air. I was worried it was some creep like in the movies. I'm very weird like that.

"Oh hi, for a second I was worried I was going to have to call the cops because you were some stranger like in that movie." I was rewarded with his deep, husky laugh that filled my insides with warmth. I had never heard anyone laugh with so much joy before.

"I think you've watched one too many thriller movies." He joked and I giggled. I was embarrassing myself, and I wasn't even in front of the guy. "I may have taken a peek at your phone earlier to get your number. I'm sorry for spilling everything like that. Maggie is a difficult subject to speak about. I don't know if I'll be able to get over her death anytime soon."

I sniffled knowing exactly how he felt. "It's honestly fine. A few of my relatives have passed away from cancer in the past couple of years. My grandma on my dad's side past away last summer, and it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to go through in my life. It gets easier, but it never goes away." I told him. My grandmother dying had ruined summer for me; I would barely leave my room because the world was cruel. It took me most of the summer to leave my room, and I barely communicated with anyone.

"Do you still think about her often?" His question surprised me as it had been silent for a while.

"Of course, my grandmother and I were always close. She favored me a little more over my brother and sister. I think it was because of how alike we were, and I was named after her. I know she's in a better place now and she's no longer suffering."

He pondered over my words for a few minutes. "I miss her. Maria was barely ever around. My parents forgot about the two of us. They were always at the hospital while I was getting into trouble with the police and Maria was starting fights in school. We were a pair the two of us. My parents didn't notice that though because Maggie had failed to take the transplant." I felt horrible for him; my parents even at their worst still focused on all of their children's needs.

"I don't know what that must be like." I admitted. I was a little at a loss because I couldn't help him, no matter how much I desperately wished I could.

He sighed over the phone. "It's not easy having parents not paying attention, but I guess that's why we started acting out. There wasn't anyone to guide us through life any longer. My parents were fighting amongst themselves, and when she died none of us knew what to do. We hadn't been living these past few years, and everything was put on pause."

I interrupted him. "You guys don't know who you are as a family." I stated as it became obvious. "You've spent so much time ignoring and blaming one a other that you lost side of the fact that you're a family."

"Pretty much, I don't even remember the last time we went out as a family. My parents didn't even realize that I no longer go by Ed or Eddie."

"Well I'll always call you Eddie." I tell him fondly with a smile covering my face.

"You're the only one I'll ever allow to call me that." There was a noise in the background and Edward muttered some expletives. "I've gotta go, my mother wants me."

"Bye Eddie."

"Goodbye my Bellarella." I smiled before tapping the end button. I looked at the time on my phone and noticed I had been talking to him for over an hour.

I heard my parents leaving their hideaways and slowly pushed myself off the couch.

"What are you still doing down here this time of night sweetheart?" My mother asked, yawning widely. Her was a little disheveled and her clothes all wrinkly.

"Ew gross, come on guys that's just nasty." My father had a huge smirk on his face. His hair was messy, and one of the buttons on his shirt was in the wrong hole. "Do that when I'm not here, please."

"There is nothing wrong with a husband and wife enjoying each other's company." I wrinkled my nose at him. My eyes scrunched together trying to un-see everything.

"I'm going to bed. And you guys, can continue whatever this was." I said gesturing between them. "Goodnight." I hugged my father first and he kissed my hair. He also gave my butt a pat to tell me to hurry up. I rolled my eyes playfully at him, and walked slowly towards my mother who was trying to fix her hair.

I attempted to cover my chuckle, but she heard and narrowed her eyes in my direction. I shrugged nonchalantly. She pulled me into her embrace and kissed my forehead. She was only an inch taller than me.

"Night Bells." They said in unison as I clambered up the steps. I could hear the lips viciously attack one another's and gagged. I could feel my dinner coming up the longer I listened to them.

I quickly ran to my bedroom to prevent my innocence from being damaged further.

My computer was ringing on my desk, and clicked answer. My brother was on the other side, beaming hugely at me.

"Yo lil sis, what up?" I shook my head. My brother had been hit one time too many.

"Are you still coming down for their thirtieth anniversary next month?" I asked him, suddenly remembering the party we had planned.

"Of course baby sis, Rose said she won't be able to come until the day of the party." I nodded my head. "I need to bring a plus one." I quirked an eyebrow at him, and he squirmed. His cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson, which was a sign he was uncomfortable.

"Who is she?" I asked excitedly. I was bouncing in my seat because my mother never had dates especially anyone he wanted the family to meet.

"Her name is Taylor McAdams." His face was redder if that was possible.

I giggled and gave him the look mom always gave us whenever she wanted more information. "Fine, fine she's a girl I met. Well, actually," he rubbed the back of his head causing his hair to stick up. "I knocked her over on accident." He added quickly. "I asked her to dinner, and she said no. So I wooed her by doing all this romantic stuff like arranging for her favorite band to play at her favorite club. That sort of thing, you know? Anyways we've been dating for about eight months now." I gasped because he usually told me everything.

A screech from downstairs caused my head to snap in the direction of my bedroom door "OH Carl, Right there, yes harder."

I redirected my attention to the computer to see my brother's face scrunched up in disgust. "Seriously, do they always have to do that shit? They wonder why I never visit." He mutters. "Look Bellsie I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, and I didn't introduce you to her because I wanted to make sure she was the one first."

"And is she?" The smile on his face told me everything I needed to know. He was completely head over heels in love with the girl. "Fine bring her to the party so Rose and I can get to know her better." I smiled at him.

"You better not scare her off." He warned before clicking off. I leaned back into my chair, trying to digest everything that happened within twenty-four hours. My brother the man whore now had a girlfriend, and my childhood best friend moved back to town.

Everything was changing, and it didn't feel like it used to. Everything had once been simple, but getting older makes you re-evaluate your life. Eventually I was going to have to leave Edward again as we both pursued our dreams in the world.

* * *

**A/N- I guess that's the worst part about senior year, realizing everything is going to change whether you want it to of not. I practically cried when some of my friends signed my yearbook. It's so much more real now than it ever was. **


End file.
